


Moving homes

by darus_rovia



Series: Rovia-Dixon household (with Ronnie!) [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Original Character(s), Short, also bad summary, moving to a big house, rick is there, rick lives in a basement but it has nothing to do with the actual story, ronnie is grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darus_rovia/pseuds/darus_rovia
Summary: Rovia-Dixon family has agreed to move to 2 floor house. Their 14 year old son is not happy with it, but finds something cool.





	Moving homes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I am not dead (duh)  
> I'm here with another desus drabble of them moving!  
> Feedback is always welcome and well appreciated.

"It's big" Ronnie murmured, shoving his hands to his pockets.

There was a big, new house in front of the 14 year old boy. He watched around as his fathers and uncle Rick carried boxes inside. He felt strange, but what kind of teen wouldn't after moving from a one bedroom apartment to a new 2 floor house.

"Brighten up, kid" Daryl said suddenly. "It ain't that bad"

Ronnie looked at his father, his papa, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's just.. Our old place was so close to everything. All my friends are there" he said, "and this is just some stupid upper class neighborhood"

Daryl chuckled, "Don't worry about us becoming upper class bastards, you're half Dixon" he said, giving a light pat on his son's shoulder.

The boy sighed, sitting down on the front porch stairs. He watched his papa walk inside with another box.

 

Ronnie eventually picked one of his own boxes and walked in, seeing his dad and uncle Rick in the kitchen. "Which room is mine?"

"You can pick it by yourself" Paul said as he looked at his teenage son.

Ronnie looked around. He mostly saw different shades of white, grey and brown. "Is there a basement?"

"You are not living in a basement" Paul shook his head.

"Let the kid live in the basement if he wants" Rick scooted in.

Paul turned to his brother-in-law. "By the way, how's Carl enjoying the basement?"

Rick stayed quiet for a moment, remembering first putting Carl to live in the basement, then falling down the wooden stairs and hurting his left eye, Rick was made to switch rooms with Carl so now he was living in the basement himself.

"I heard there were bedrooms upstairs, Ronnie" he smiled to the boy but frowned at Paul.

Ronnie rolled his eyes and walked upstairs.

 

Paul felt sad seeing his son so frustrated. Rick left to get more boxes from outside as Daryl appeared in the kitchen.

"We should talk to Ronnie about this. He's probably really frustrated" Paul said.

"Yeh. Kid's friends are pretty far away" Daryl grumbled.

"It's probably weighing on him, I should let him- or I could be better at-" Paul trailed off.

"Hey" Daryl cut his husband off, "you're a good dad"

Paul looked at the older man and smiled. "Thank you. You're pretty good too"

 

The boy upstairs looked for a room with the best view. He found one with a large window, straight view to forest. Like his father Daryl, he liked to track and hunt. He enjoyed nature and the wild all together.

He heard soft knocks from the new door. He placed the box down and turned around, seeing both his parents.

"Look, kid" Daryl started, "it sucks"

After a moment of silence, Paul decided to help his husband.

"Great speech. Thank you" Paul said, continuing "I moved a lot. From group home to a slightly different group home. It sucked, I never quite felt I fit in or had enough time to make friends. We searched around the internet and there are tons of stuff for you to do. Cafes, sports, lot of kids your age. You'll find your crowd"

Ronnie stood there quiet, a small mind creeping it's way to his lips. "It's fine"

Both of the grown ups nodded, leaving the boy's new room. Ronnie looked around. It was bright, it had space and a built-in closet. He looked outside, to the woods, seeing a deer eating leaves from their back yard.

Suddenly, he felt excited.


End file.
